The Ultimate Sacrifice
by bompalynx
Summary: [Cats] Anyone ever wondered if there was a reason for the odd ways that Cats are portrayed? Ever wondered if they were based off of something actually seen? Please RR!
1. Splicing

The nurse, Ms. Kelly Sanderson, let herself into room 210. It was her first actual assignment at the University. She'd gotten so excited. There was almost no reason; the University Hospital was 60 feet away from the University, her partner had been doing this for 3 weeks, and all she had to do was initiate the proper procedures for giving DNA shots. But still. She was one step closer to becoming a world famous doctor.

The room was very dim. Unlike most rooms at the University Hospital, it had to be this way. Any trace of UV in the light could damage the DNA, so the light was as non-fluorescent as you get. There was a small desk and a fridge that held the DNA and the needle. In the middle of the room was a little red-head. The girl had to be less than six years old, and she obviously had her parents doing everything she wanted. Why else would a child be undergoing an injection that cost _15,000_ dollars? Rich people these days made Kelly sick. But, it was the rich people that would make her famous.

Kelly scooted up beside Monty, who was studying the charts from previous injections. He barely glanced at her. Then he thumped the folder down and sighed.

"The splices from cats don't go…"

"Yeah, I read the e-mail." There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Monty headed toward the fridge. He took out the micro liter of DNA and mixed it with the solution that would temporarily dispose of the complimentary genes in the child. At least, it was _supposed_ to be temporary…

"Did you give her the anesthetic?" Kelly glanced at the child. The IV line was in, the gas was flowing, the monitor was doing it's job, the girl's eyes were closed…what a stupid question.

"Yup. She's totally unconscious. We can give it to her anytime." Monty fixed his glasses.

"Monty…all the others…the ones that took the cats…"

"They never made it…"

"She's the youngest!"

"It'll be more violent…"

"Monty… do you think we should give it to her?"

"They paid. They signed the release forms. What's the worst that can happen?"

"She could…"

"Besides that." Silence

"We better give it to her. She's in the last batch anyway. Why only cats? Are we liable?" More silence. Just the beep of the monitor.

"She's young. Maybe she has a better chance…"

"Alright. Before we change our minds…"

Kelly and Monty, both dreaming to be world renowned doctors, stepped towards the table. Monty closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then pressed the needle into the child's vein. Kelly winced. They both began counting. _…thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five!_ Not a muscle twitched.

"Monty! We did it!" Kelly was squealing and her eyes were huge. Monty was laughing and hugging Kelly.

"Yes!Yes!" They did a little dance. The monitor behind them began to beep faster. BPM was halfway between 75 and 190. Kelly uttered a sound that was kinda like a dying mouse. The doctors gripped their hopes, watching the child. _Don't move. Don't move!_ The girl twitched. Her right arm was flexing slightly.

"Shit! Monty, grab her!" They ran to the side of the girl and grabbed various body parts.

"Support her head Kelly! Push her knees down! God, the worst's not here yet…" Monty yelped when the girl right elbow jammed his nose.

"GRAB HER!" Kelly was crying. Monty was putting his whole weight into supporting the girls limbs. They tried to stabilize her, tried to keep her away fom the cold, hard table. The girl flailed and thrashed, still unconscious. After three minutes or so, she fell limp. Realization slapped the doctors in the face.

"We've lost her."


	2. College

A/N: This chapter, along with the rest of this story, is dedicated specifically to my best buds, Chimalmaht and Jemima-luvah. Dey is da bomb!

* * *

Mima cracked up hysterically. Lynx rolled her eyes and groaned, shaking her head.

"I swear, I swear with all the goodness in this world, I don't know you!" Lynx held up her hands. Mima stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing again. Lynx moaned and sat back in her chair, head in hands. Chi walked up, looking utterly confused.

"Hey, what'd I miss? I feel left out!" Chi fake pouted. While Mima was busy spewing chocolate milkshake out of her nose, Lynx took the liberty of explaining.

"She's lost it. We were discussing her favorite things about the "perfect" guy. I don't even remember what I did. Musta been my face or something. And then she…lost her marble." Chi raised her eyebrows. Mima was now rolling on the tile floor.

"Do you know how many people are staring at us?" Chi asked Lynx. Lynx sighed.

"This is so embarrassing? Lynx stood up and dusted off the butt of her jeans. "Anything on my butt?" Chi checked.

"Nope. Holy cow, Mima, SHUT UP!" Mima took a deep breath. Then exhaled slowly, emitting little giggles. Lynx stretched out a bit, then smacked Mima's side with her shoe.

"Come on. We better go before this whole restaurant mobs us." Lynx followed Chi out to the Honda CRX they'd all ridden in. Mima jumped up, grabbed her milkshake and fries, and followed. They ignored several motherly glares and child-like stares. Lynx tripped over her own huge black platform shoes, got a sigh from Chi, and dumped the remainder of her Big Mac. Humming to try and not notice the stares and the silence, Chi pushed open the door and walked seriously to her vehicle. They all leaped into the safety of the blue car.

"I can_not_ believe you. You are so weird!" Lynx spoke to Mima, who'd settled herself behind Lynx. Chi started up the car, which instantly blared out country music.

"AHHH! TURN IT OFF!" Mima and Lynx screamed together. Looking startled, Chi turned off the stereo.

"Whoa, guys…"

"Sorry"

"So sorry." They all looked at each other and giggled.

"Do you guys want to go back to the dorms yet?" Chi looked at them. Lynx shrugged. Mima muttered a 'sure'. Chi backed out of the McDonald's parking lot and hit the freeway. Mima began happily smothering her deliciously greasy fries with the chocolaty contents of her plastic cup.

"That is so gross." Chi said, glancing at Mima in the rearview mirror.

"Uh-uh! Don't you even say that! You like, uh, you like…weird stuff." Lynx said. Chi giggled.

"Thanks Lynx. You should become a public speaker." Mima mumbled through a mouthful of lovely potatoey chocolatness.

"You're welcome, chitlin." Lynx reclined her seat back all the way, giving Mima about 2 inches of space.

"LYNX! Get off! Ya know I'm claustrophobic!" Lynx sighed and pulled her seat up. She stuck her tongue out at Mima and closed her eyes. _Car sickness is a curse!_

From far away, Mima, Chi, and Lynx could pass as sisters. They all had brown hair. Okay, maybe they didn't look alike from far away. Whatever. Mima was very tall. Chi was sorta tall and Lynx was… well, Lynx was short. Mima was 5'11" Chi 5'5"and Lynx was 5'3.5" with her platforms. Mima was big bones, giving her an almost scary appearance. People didn't willingly mess with Mima. But, anyone who actually knew Mima could tell you that she was a humorous teddy bear. A little loud, but great. Chi was the shyest and definitely the goofiest. She didn't go out of her way to say hi to someone, but if you were her friend, she'd do almost anything for you. Her randomness (and oh boy, could she be random!) made her loveable. Lynx was probably the most talkative. She could blab for hours on any given subject. She also had a temper that got her in a lot of catfights. She was quick with her mouth, which would explain why she more enemies than the other two.

Chi and Lynx had been best friends since the third grade, which was why they could "read" each others minds, finishing each others sentences and the like. Lynx and Mima had become great friends in seventh grade, when they had to walk home from Junior high together. Then, when Lynx moved away, Chi and Mima became good pals. Now they were in the same college, inseparable. And they were all obsessed with Cats. They were very dangerous when they got together.

* * *

Chi: How'd I do you? Is it okeyday?

Mima: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE! Okay for you too? Oh well, too late. Luv you!


	3. Conversations

A COLLECTION OF CONVERSATIONS:

**Telephone, Ms. Sanderson, Veta Roberts, 8:21:16 AM, 9-29**

**Kelly**: Hello? May I speak to the mother or father of Jacqueline Roberts?

**Veta**: Why, of course, dear! This is Veta Roberts. How is Jacqueline doing? Is she ready to come home yet? Oh, I can't wait! Her costume's almost ready…

**Kelly**: uh, no, Mrs. Roberts, there's been a slight problem…

**Veta**: WHAT! If anything has happened to my lamb…

**Kelly**: Mrs. Roberts, I need you to listen without interrupting. There was an accident. A bad one. The, uh, splicing didn't go so well. Uh, Jacqueline…

**Veta**: If my baby has gotten anything permanent, I will sue…

**Kelly**: Mrs. Roberts! Please! Your daughter has given her life to the name of science! We cannot give you the body. I am very sorry Mrs. Roberts.

**Veta**: But… how? YOU ARE LYING! YOU ARE A SCIENTIST! NOTHING GOES WRONG!

**Kelly**: Mrs. Roberts, you have signed a release from, so you cannot sue. I am very sorry to be the bearer of bad news.

**Veta**: but… how'd she die?

**Kelly**: We're still investigating.

**SILENCE**

**Kelly**: I'm sorry again. We'll be sending your money back soon. Bye.

**

* * *

**

Person-Person, Ms. Sanderson, Monty, 8:25:02 AM, 9-29

**Kelly**: You're doing the next one. I hate calling all those people. They go all sobby on me and make _me_ feel horrible!

**Monty**: Yeah, well…

**Kelly**: I'm sick of this! We're in so much trouble.

**Monty**: I know.

**Kelly**: When do we get to process the bodies?

**Monty**: _We_ don't get to.

**Kelly**: WHAT!

**Monty**: After we make the phone calls, we're fired.

**Kelly**: But…but…why? We didn't do anything but give the injection. And set her up… and do a quarter of the research…still!

**Monty**: Yeah, I know. But, for the University to be able to stay in business, it has to get rid of anyone involved. The funder, the approver, the researcher, the injector…everyone.

**Kelly**: Holy shit.

**Monty**: Exactly.

**

* * *

**

Person-Person, Head Boss; Dr. Humley, Ms. Sanderson, Monty, 10:57:51 AM, 9-29

**Dr. Humley**: I need you to watch the patients. Their bodies will be quite valuable.

**Kelly**: But, we're fired…

**Dr. Humley**: If I fired everyone I told the public I would fire, there'd be seven people left, one of which wouldn't be me.

**Kelly**: Oh.

**Dr. Humley**: So, you can do the research on them. Of course, if you fail, I knew nothing about this. Correct?

**Kelly**: Yes sir!

**Monty**: Of course.

**Dr. Humley**: Good. Lab department 22, building F, room 1-302. Here's the master key.

**Kelly**: So, what are we doing exactly?

**Dr. Humley**: About what?

**Kelly**: This research thing.

**Dr. Humley**: What are you talking about?

**Kelly**: Oh, I get it! _Right._

**Monty**: Shut up.

**

* * *

**

Person-Person, Jacqueline Roberts, Ms. Sanderson, 12:21:56 AM, 10-2

**Jacqueline**: Where am I?

**Kelly**: You don't want to know.

**Jacqueline**: Who are you?

**Kelly**: You don't want to know.

**Jacqueline**: What's wrong with me?

**Kelly**: You _really_ don't want to know.

* * *

**To all who have read The Thieves: **Erm, I'm in desperate need of help. I have only two more chapters written. I know what needs to happen next, but I'm stuck. Please email me with ideas on what to write about to get to what I need. Like, how to take up space pretty much. Yup. Okies.

**Chi:** You specifically know what needs to happen next. So, if you could help, I'd appreciate it. 1 email left for this month! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**etcies:** Let's just say I'm pissed. I hope Chi bopped you like she said she would. That was very obnoxious to ask. Seeing that you haven't called me here in TX, or written a letter, like my two other buddies (besides Mauro, Sarah, Cameron, Kevin, and others), you must not be a sincere buddy. Think about what you'e getting a temper tantrum over before you type it. JEEZ! So, uh, NO.

**Jemima-luvah:** Ican't think of anything to say to you. But I feel I should anyway. Hi!


End file.
